


In Times of Need

by stormsandspells



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Erwin is a softie, Erwin is absolutely whipped for Levi, Eventual Levi/Erwin Smith, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormsandspells/pseuds/stormsandspells
Summary: "I'm weird, you're weird, we could have weird little babies and live weirdly ever after if it wasn't for the fact I find you repulsive, and that we’re both men." Levi snapped as he turned away from the window, glaring daggers at the very man who brought him here.———Listen, this takes a turn for the angst so fast you won’t be able to squeak out a giggle at the start. That starter sentence is something I found on tumblr and I decided it fits Levi and his snarky attitude. But anyhow this is some comedic/angsty goodness, so enjoy.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	In Times of Need

"I'm weird, you're weird, we could have weird little babies and live weirdly ever after if it wasn't for the fact I find you repulsive, and that we’re both men." Levi snapped as he turned away from the window, glaring daggers at the very man who brought him here. Erwin, in his turn, was visibly taken aback, Levi’s words...or rather his seething hate, seemingly putting an invisible cherry atop an invisible cake, but the cake was tipping over and the cherry was on fire. That was Erwins best way to describe the situation at hand. A flaming cherry cake that was slowly tipping over. He had heard plenty of weird shit in his life but this was special. 

Levi was special.

For someone who was brought up from the Underground and raised around thugs, Levi had wit and at least some manners. Not to mention he was surprisingly clean compared to his female companion...Isabelle was it? She was a walking tornado, and that guy, Farlan. Now Erwin wasn't exactly a man of jealousy, or so it seemed. It just so happened, that he saw Farlan and Levi standing just a few centimeters too close for his own personal comfort. A fire had begun to burn within him, consuming his heart, his mind, his very essence. He was ready to tell the guy off for getting too close to... Levi. Now Levi was everything Erwin wasn't. Graceful, beautiful, petite, clean as hell, and most importantly the man hadn’t shown a single bit of solid raw emotion to him. Never opened up. Kept himself chained within his own mind and soul. Erwin had always wanted to see Levi unravel, whether it be in bed or on the field. His chance to do so had come, but not in a way he had envisioned it to. 

Erwin had found Levi kneeling at the body of a severely mutilated titan. The corpses of his friends were scattered about, so it seemed Levi had lashed out in a violent act of revenge. Erwins inner relief washed over him. He seemed to rejoice, in a sick way, that Levi was all alone now, with no one to stray him off the path Erwin had neatly paved out. However, Erwin hadn’t truly made any choice for him. That part was entirely up to Levi. The blonde had told him so as he gripped the blade Levi was about to plunge into his neck. 

Next time he saw Levi, the raven haired man sat on the roof of HQ. He was all alone and looking up at the night sky as if searching for something. Relief or perchance something else?

“I know you’re there,” was the only thing Levi growled out, not turning his head.

Erwin approached carefully, as if an injured beast sat in Levis place. That’s when it hit the blonde. Levi was mourning. He was showing raw emotion in a way Erwin had never truly fathomed. In fact it was so raw, it almost made Erwin want to reach out and reassure his fellow soldier...no, not soldier, his love. His one desire. But his emotions didn’t matter to him right now. What mattered was bringing solace to Levi, to let him know that he wasn’t alone in his time of mourning. His thoughts were interrupted by that dead voice that rang out in his ears like a tolling bell.

“Sit already. You’re here, so why just stand there like a titan?” Levi says as he stays still, unmoving. Erwin took a few steps forward, placing himself a good foot away from Levi, not wanting his presence to seem intimidating to the younger man. 

“Lost in thought?” 

Erwin’s voice, despite being naturally gruff and void of all kindness and compassion, flowed like honey throughout Levi’s body. Despite the seething loathing he had for Erwin, he felt oddly comforted by the older man’s soothing baritone. Levi’s mouth ran dry, he didn’t know how to answer. It’s as if the feeling left him somewhat numb but...open. Open to just spill his feelings out. And that he did. 

Instead of hearing some insult or snarky remark thrown his way, Erwin almost lost his balance as Levi scooted up to him, and had begun to cry, while gripping the older mans shirt. The crying itself wasn’t anything loud and gross. Rather like a soft, muffled sob of a broken man who had lost his friends. Erwins previous feelings of superiority and relief had left his body as he only hugged Levi closer, allowing the shorter man to spill his tears, not caring if his shirt got wet or stained. Erwin let his fingers run through Levi’s hair as he whispered gentle words of reassurance to the raven haired man. 

They had sat like this, unmoving, no words spoken between them for around an hour. It was when Levi had pulled back, releasing Erwin from his grip, that Erwin saw what he wanted see since day one. Unraveled Levi. His red puffy eyes, the snot and tears running down his even more pale face, the quivering lip that threatened to let out more sobs of pain and anguish. 

Erwin felt himself move, yet he never instructed his body to move. Within two seconds, he had leaned down, bringing his face closer to Levi, as he closed the space between them. He fully expected Levi to jump back, stab him, hit him, swear at him, but instead, he felt those chapped lips reciprocate. Levi was kissing him back. Erwins heart jumped about three stories as he let the kiss drag on and on for what seemed like ages, until he pulled back, letting Levi and himself breathe. Levi then got to his feet, wiping the tears from his face. Erwin followed Levi, and stood up. 

“You’re a nuisance eyebrows, but I think I can handle it, if you’re ready to handle my mess,” Levi said quietly, his voice raspy and brittle. Erwin didn't need to hear anything else as he stepped up, wrapping an arm around the younger mans waist. With only silence amongst them, they walked back, heading to bed...together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this shit-storm of sadness. Please do point out any mistakes I made, because sleep deprivation, and fanfics don’t go too well with each other as far as I’m concerned.


End file.
